A Start To a New Ending
by Eclare Drama
Summary: "Eli I'm just scared that you'll cheat on me again." I cried into his chest. He leaned down and kissed my head. "Never again Clare I promise. If you would of talked to me about how you felt instead of breaking up with me things right now would of been different." Sparks Will Fly Part 2. ONE-SHOT


_**A Start To A New Ending**_

Drew's lips pressed a final kiss to my shoulder before collasping on top of me with a sexy groan. We both panted. Tired but yet still hungry for each other. He pulled out of me throwing the condom away. He climbed off of me so we can get dressed.

After getting dressed I shyly said, "That was amazing Drew. You were amazing."

Drew smiled at me while tieing his shoe. "You were the one who was amazing Clare." I blushed and said, " It kind of been a while since I've done that with anyone."

"Well I would like to keep doing what we just did." He said grabbing my hand in his.

"Me to." I leaned into him pecking his lips. But he had other plans. He deepend the kiss our tongues dancing around. I pulled away and said panting, "We have to get back to the party Drew."

"One more kiss." He said planting wet kisses down my jaw. All of a sudden we heard someone clear their throat. Drew quickly pulled away. We both looked up to see Eli with a hurt expression on his face. We both stood up.

" Eli what are you doing here? Your suppose to be in New York." I said. He shook his head.

Ignoring my question he said,"So what this is why you broke up with me? For Drew? Are you serious Clare?"

"Maybe if you would call me more or-or pay attention to me I would of never broke up with you but Eli you never answer my calls!" I said kind of loud. Eli sighed looking down at the ground. "Clare you know I love you. But I have to get a degree Clare. We both knew this was going to be hard since prom night." He said with his hands in his pocket. Drew cleared his throat.

"I uh I think I should go. Looks like you too have a lot to talk about." Drew said picking up his jacket. I grabbed his arm pulling him back. "Drew stay," I looked back at Eli ,"Ever since you cheated on me with Lenore everything has been different! You bearly call me or text me!" I said boldly standing my ground.

"Clare Lenore was a mistake. And your making a mistake by doing _this_ with Drew. And-" I cut him off, "Drew wasnt a mistake Eli." Drew looked down at me and smiled softly. I smiled back. Drew said lowly, "When you two are done talking I'll be outside." I nodded and he left. I turned back to Eli and he had tears in his eyes. He grabbed my hands softly but I yanked my hands away.

"Clare don't do this. We've been throught a lot and now you want to throw all our memories. Everything away?"

"You know what's funny Eli. Once when I leave you a voicemail telling you we have to talk because its important you answer the phone. Then when we talk over the phone. Then I break up with you. You suddenly care!" I scoffed and started to walk away from him. He caught up with me and turn me around.

"Clare I always cared okay. You know that. And you know that I love you. But I'm sorry that we're loosing contact. I'm sorry alright? But I don't want us to end. Not like this. Not now." His voice cracked at the end. I felt bad. As each word flowed out of his mouth I knew he was telling the truth. But I know Drew is actually what I need right now. I shook my head slowly.

"I-I can't Eli. Its to much. I need someone there for me Eli. Your not there. I've been through a lot since you were gone. Your not here. Drew was there for me. Your suppose to be here!" My voice cracked at the end and I started to cry. Eli pulled me into his chest. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around his waist and cried. We both cried. About everything. I knew I wasn't ready to lose him. And he wasn't ready to lose me.

"Eli I'm just scared that you'll cheat on me again." I cried into his chest. He leaned down and kissed my head. "Never again Clare I promise. If you would of just talked to me about how you felt instead of breaking up with me things right now would of been different." Eli said. My Eli. My now ex. The guy I love. I was so confused. Who should I pick. Who should I let go of. Who would be there for me in the end? I pulled away from Eli and said, "I need to think about things Eli" He nodded. I turned on my heels and walked away.

Who should I pick? The love of my life that cheated on me. That was there for me threw cancer. My bestfriend. Or the guy that is there for me when Eli isn't. The guy that makes me think that everything is going to be okay. Both great guys. But I know I can only have one. But who was that? I never thought this day would come where I had to pick between two guys. But something was different.

I loved Eli. I only liked Drew. Eli was the one I loved. I liked Drew too but not as strong to throw away my relationship with a great guy right in front of my eyes. I'm lost and confused. I don't wanna hurt them. But I just realize. Neither of them is hurt as much ad I am. I want to be with someone new. Perhaps a start to a new ending. Eli's the ending and Drew's my new beginning.


End file.
